1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector for electrically connecting an integrated circuit to a printed circuit board, especially to a land grid array socket connector having a housing attached with a stiffener body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of conventional integrated circuit (IC) sockets for attaching IC packages are known. Each of the IC packages has a large number of contacts that are arranged in a matrix-like array. The IC packages are classified as pin grid array (PGA) packages, ball grid array (BGA) packages, or land grid array (LGA) packages, depending on the shape of an electric contact portion of the contacts. The contacts in each of the IC packages are brought into contact with corresponding contacts arranged in a housing of the socket connector to establish electrical connection therebetween.
To an LGA socket connector, additional components are attached with the housing for positioning the LGA IC package. The mating of the additional components typically causes a large pressure to be exerted on the housing. In order to release or transfer the pressure, the housing is generally provided with a stiffener body, and said components are attached to the stiffener body.
FIG. 5 discloses a conventional LGA socket connector 8 for electrically connecting an LGA IC package (not shown) to a printed circuit board (PCB, not shown). The conventional socket connector 8 comprises a plurality of conductive terminals (not shown) received in an insulative housing 82, a stiffener body 83 surrounding the housing 82, a load plate 84 pivotably assembled with one end of the stiffener body 83 and a load lever 85 pivotably attached to the other end of the stiffener body 83.
The housing 82 has a bottom wall 822 facing the PCB. The bottom wall 822 defines a plurality of cubical protrusions 824. The stiffener body 83 defines a plurality of slits 830 corresponding to the protrusions 824. By virtue of the mesh of the protrusions 824 and the slits 830, the stiffener body 83 is assembled with the housing 82. For ensuring the engagement of the housing 82 and the stiffener body 83, the protrusions 824 are heated and expand in the slits 830. Finally, the housing 82 is firmly and reliably retained in the stiffener body 83 by the cooperation of the cubical protrusions 824 and the corresponding slits 830.
However, during the heating process to the protrusions, the expansion degree of each of the protrusions is not well-proportioned because of the outer cubical figuration. The protrusion can not fill the slit completely. Accordingly, the mesh of the protrusion and the slit is not compact, and the engagement of the housing and the stiffener body is not reliable or firm. As a result, the housing is not limited but movable in the stiffener body, which seriously affects the connection between the IC package and the socket connector.
Hence, a new socket connector which overcomes the above-described disadvantages is desired.